


Ò vin, dissipe la tristesse

by justwhatialwayswanted



Series: Apartment 314 [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, andrew and jean being chaotic: saturday morning edition, neil gets mentioned because i can't control myself, opera - Freeform, platonic house husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted
Summary: Andrew is sure that, if asked what the happiest moment of his life was, he's supposed to have some sort of profound answer.And he will. Looking back at the end of his life, he can say fairly confidently that the happiest moment of it all will be when Jean learns to use some fucking headphones.It hasn't happened yet.But it will.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Jean Moreau
Series: Apartment 314 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785295
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136





	Ò vin, dissipe la tristesse

Andrew is sure that, if asked what the happiest moment of his life was, he's supposed to have some sort of profound answer.

And he will. Looking back at the end of his life, he can say fairly confidently that the happiest moment of it all will be when Jean learns to use some  _ fucking headphones. _

It hasn't happened yet.

But it will.

It  _ must. _

Because when Andrew is sitting on his bed, halfway through putting his socks on at ass o'clock in the morning, the idea that someday Jean will choose to listen to opera through headphones instead of wireless speakers sounds better than literally anything else he can come up with. Chocolate-dipped waffle cones. Finishing a full draft of his next book in a week. Renee finally accepting his dare to shave her head. Et cetera.

"If you start singing along I'll kill you," he calls as he puts on his left sock. There's no audible response, but Andrew imagines Jean rolling his eyes anyway, because that's generally a safe assumption.

He heads down the hallway to the kitchen and finds Jean already there, standing over the coffeepot like he can intimidate it into brewing faster. The speaker is, for some reason, on top of the fridge. (Actually, Andrew is perfectly aware that it's on the fridge because Jean knows Andrew hates having to get the stepstool out for literally any purpose. The speaker is, unfortunately, safe.) When Jean notices Andrew standing in the doorway, he starts over-exaggeratedly lip syncing along with the music in such a manner that Andrew is immediately aware it's inspired by his 'don't sing along or I'll kill you' comment.

"It's way too early," Andrew informs him.

"It's nine-thirty."

"Who the fuck listens to opera at nine-thirty in the morning?"

"I do." The coffeepot beeps, and Jean pours some, and then says, "And today, so do you." Before Andrew can fully consider murdering him just for that comment, Jean adds, "Besides, for everyone else in the world, it's not that early. I already went for my run with Neil. It's not my fault you slept late."

"It's Saturday." Jean doesn't run on Saturdays. Andrew knows he doesn't run on Saturdays, because Jean has some sort of complicated fitness regimen that's optimized to make sure his muscles have time to recover or... something. Andrew sleeps in on Saturdays  _ specifically _ because Jean does not run on Saturdays. And that is not because of any of the people involved. It's simply because Jean's running schedule is so consistent that it's a good way to keep himself on a schedule while also giving himself one day a week to relax. Which means the only reason Andrew is irritated that Jean went for a run with Neil and he didn't know about it is because it's disruptive to his routine. And routine is good for his mental health.

Yes. That's why.

Jean sips his coffee (he takes it black unless it's some sort of fancy espresso, which Andrew has never understood), and then he says, "I wasn't going to go, but last night Neil texted and said he had news, so I decided I might as well meet him for a run today and hear it. I assumed you wouldn't care, seeing as my runs with Neil don't affect you in any way."

Andrew can tell he's smirking behind his coffee cup, which is not something he cares for.

So.

"I'm going to kill you now," Andrew decides.

"If you're going to kill me anyway, I might as well sing along before I die," Jean says, and then to make matters worse, he follows through.  _ "O liqueur enchanteresse, verse l'ivresse et l'oubli—"  _

"No."

"You have no culture." Jean leans back against the kitchen counter and returns to sipping his coffee. "Are you going to kill me now, or do you want to hear what Neil told me?"

Fuck Jean.  _ Fuck _ him.

"Since you obviously want to tell me, and it's better than listening to you howling along to Mozart, I'll tolerate it," Andrew says, and he grabs a mug to pour his own coffee.

Jean makes a noise like a strangled turtle. "That was not  _ Mozart. _ That was fucking French. Mozart did not compose in French. That was Ambroise Thomas."

Ohoho.

"Sounded like Mozart to me," Andrew says blandly as he stirs in milk and sugar.

He only realizes this might have backfired when Jean pulls his phone out, taps wildly at it for a second or two, and then the song playing from the speaker switches to something German and high-pitched. " _ This _ is Mozart."

The piece launches into a refrain even Andrew recognizes, and he raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you try singing along to this one?"

Jean huffs dramatically. "If you can't even appreciate the Queen of the Night, I think you are beyond hope." He switches the music back to what was playing before. "Oh. But speaking of beyond hope. Marissa."

And just like that, Andrew's ears metaphorically prick up. He regrets investigating the meowing on the day Neil Josten moved in and meeting their new neighbor more and more every day of his life. "What did she do now?"

Jean looks ready to implode with glee. "She asked Neil for help organizing an office birthday party for someone else who works there, I forgot their name but that's not important. And Neil said 'why me,' so of course she went into some long explanation, and  _ then _ the woman who has the cubicle next to him interrupted and said— wait, let me get this right— 'Marissa, my brother is single, do you want me to just set you up with him instead?' And Neil was  _ shocked." _

"Was he, now," Andrew says, because it's about all he can come up with. What the fuck?

"He had no idea she was flirting with him," Jean confirms. "When he told me this morning he was still confused."

"Has this never happened to him before?"

Jean shrugs. "I wouldn't know, and it's not like he's a reliable source either. He really seemed to think she was just particularly annoying. But the reason I wanted to tell you is because I think it's a good sign for you."

Oh my fucking god.

Andrew just raises an eyebrow. He doesn't want to navigate this conversational minefield at the moment.

"If you accidentally embarrass yourself by acting blatantly interested in him, he won't notice," Jean clarifies.

Why does he keep returning to this? It's repetitive. If Andrew was  _ actually _ interested in Neil he would have done something about it by now. Neil is mildly intriguing, a new person to add into Andrew's relatively small social circle, and a cat owner, and those are the only three reasons that Andrew cares even a whit what he tells Jean on their morning runs. "You are genuinely the worst person I've ever met."

"Oh, so this is what I get for looking out for you."

"You have done nothing of the sort."

"I made you coffee," Jean points out, with a victorious kind of grin on his face.

Andrew frowns into his mug. "Fuck, I can't argue with that one."

"No, you cannot."

**Author's Note:**

> the piece jean sings along to is Ò vin, dissipe la tristesse which is one of hamlet's arias from the opera hamlet. it's a drinking song, which of course makes it perfect for 9:30am on a saturday
> 
> and of course, the queen of the night aria is the queen of the night :)


End file.
